


Rose

by Yuzu__Tvxq



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzu__Tvxq/pseuds/Yuzu__Tvxq
Summary: 少爷与他的玫瑰执事





	Rose

“脱掉衣服。”  
沈昌珉终于从文献里抬起头的时候，郑允浩正端着一壶热茶站在他的身边。男人穿着裁剪合宜的西装三件套，白色丝质手套在阳光下泛着光泽。落地窗外就是花圃，最近天气暖了，晨起浇水时郑允浩发现了第一朵盛开的玫瑰。他把那支花剪下来放在沈昌珉的桌边，现在它仍旧在那里，不过已经失水而失去了饱满的色彩。  
就像听清楚面前青年的荒唐命令后的他。  
郑允浩手一抖，差点打翻了茶。他很快回过神来，把巴洛克风格的珐琅茶壶放在旁边的矮几上，站直身时难得露出了困惑和无措的表情。  
沈昌珉看到他的表情，不急不缓地用钢笔敲了敲桌面。沉闷的响声让郑允浩心头一跳。青年比他小了几岁，因为天生的养尊处优，声音里总带着些冷淡和不动声色的傲慢：“听清楚了吗？”  
“少爷……”  
郑允浩甚至已经下意识地抬起手放在自己的领口上，脸色却因为这个无法违背的要求而涨得通红。他动作犹豫，沈昌珉只是仰着头看他，一双透亮的眼睛在金丝眼镜的镜片后透出清凌凌的凉薄。  
“还记得你之前说想要和我一起读书。”他说。  
“是。”  
郑允浩突然垂下视线，只盯着地板上被窗户装饰分割出的阳光。身为管家，他自然没有资格去城中的学院，跟着少爷的家教上过所有的基础课程就已经是主家格外的恩赐。可他偶尔看到沈昌珉的书稿上写满了他难以理解的花体英文，不知怎么就觉得艳羡。  
想和从小就一起长大的少爷一起，想知道他今天又碰到什么有趣的事，学了哪些艰深的理论，想听得懂他午后背过的诗是什么意味。  
沈昌珉的声音像是不该发生在暖春时的审判：“那就脱掉衣服。”

先是手套被摘下整齐地叠放在桌边。规整的领结被解开时不小心掉落在地板上，郑允浩想要弯腰捡起，青年鼻腔中淡淡的哼气让他停下了动作。他解开深色格纹西装的纽扣，里面的白衬衣被熨烫得一丝不苟。  
胸膛暴露在空气中时，郑允浩觉得额头不合时宜地冒出了一层细汗。因为紧张，他下意识地看向沈昌珉的方向，随即就像是被发现了深藏已久的秘密一般又慌乱地盯住了青年身后的花圃。  
阳光渐渐带了点橘色，他胸前的皮肤也染上了暧昧的暖色调。因为紧张，郑允浩呼吸时胸口的起伏更加明显。他努力挺直了脊背，像一株挺立的雪松。  
但沈昌珉几乎是冷眼看着他挣扎，他靠在椅背上端起手臂，眼神兴味盎然。  
在遇上大雪时，松树的枝干也总会被压弯。他想。  
郑允浩有双修长的手，指节分明像是上好的骨瓷。沈昌珉无端地想起书房里被收藏在玻璃柜中珍稀的东方瓷器，听说有些还是来自他先祖的家乡。  
而面前的男人也同样称得上举世无双。  
郑允浩的手停在腰际。被解开纽扣的衬衣松松垮垮地挂在肩头，露出线条分明的锁骨。他几乎手足无措，动作迟滞地解开裤装的纽扣。  
对主人的绝对奉献是从小就被反复告知的第一人生信条，为他搭配好服装，为他在雨里撑伞，为他准备可口的点心和红茶，为他……为他脱掉衣服也是理所应当的事。  
郑允浩听到沈昌珉呼吸的靠近，感觉自己已经无法再继续思考。

把面前的人推倒在书桌上时沈昌珉听到男人忍痛的闷哼。他眉眼锋利，凑近郑允浩与他对视。他闻到隐约的茶香，混杂着不知名的鲜花味道，在暖春时变成点燃情欲最好的导火索。  
沈昌珉贴近男人的嘴唇，听到他急促的呼吸。他舔弄郑允浩柔软的唇瓣，在听到细微的呜咽声时候变成了粗暴的啃咬。沈昌珉很快尝到血腥味，他探手下去把郑允浩下身的最后一层遮蔽脱下，恶劣地用手磨蹭他半勃的性器。  
“你硬了。”他说。  
郑允浩闭着眼睛，睫毛像是蝴蝶振翅般地颤抖。他唇角还沾着些鲜红的血迹，像是新鲜玫瑰的颜色。  
“你好美。”  
“请、请您不要……”  
沈昌珉抬手摩挲他的耳垂：“不要什么？”他语调里有故作的天真，像是从前还年幼时对哥哥的撒娇，“允浩哥很喜欢呢。”  
“我不……”  
“把我的裤子解开。”青年拍拍男人的腰窝，半是哄劝半是强迫，“然后自己抱着腿好不好，这样我做扩张比较方便。”  
“少爷。”郑允浩低低地喊他，“请不要戏弄我。我知道您不喜欢我。”  
“是吗？允浩哥连这个都知道。”沈昌珉拿起桌角摆着的香膏，架起男人的腿帮他扩张。他的动作仍旧带着贵族礼仪中一贯的风雅，却只能让面前的人觉得难堪。  
痛觉和难以启齿的微妙快感从后穴泛上来，郑允浩抿着嘴唇，恍惚间竟然想起小时候那个总跟在自己身后撒娇的孩子。沈昌珉从来不是娇气又脾性古怪的少爷，后来偶尔的喜怒无常都被他归结为长大了以后总会有自己的想法和脾气。  
是，他喜欢他。他几乎养育了这个从小丧母的男孩，看着他成长为比自己还要高出一些的挺拔青年。他因为自己卑微的喜欢几乎要羞愧得落下泪来，最后还是从嗓子里漏出些呜咽。  
“别离开我。”  
郑允浩皱着眉，在疼痛中听到一声模糊的低喃。

沈昌珉到底做不来这种服侍别人的事，扩张最后也只是草草了事。进入时郑允浩痛得下意识弓起身子，随即又被强硬地压住了肩膀。  
“你忍一下。”  
他说着话，声调里是忍耐和不容推拒。郑允浩这时突然想起面前的人是他照顾了多年的少爷，深呼吸之后还是尽力放松了身体。性器被套弄时他因为突兀的快感而颤抖，就连痛觉都迟钝了不少。  
“你里面好热。”沈昌珉俯下身子轻吻他的嘴角。阴茎全部插入时的异物感依旧让郑允浩觉得怪异，但他分辨出身上人说话时含着的情欲，不知怎么心口就烫了起来。他手攀住沈昌珉的肩膀，胸口被揉捏时禁不住短促地惊呼一声。  
“允浩哥这里好软，好像女人。”沈昌珉说话时像是不谙世事的孩童，但在情事中却是赤裸裸的撩拨。他最后埋下头，啃咬男人的胸前的软肉。郑允浩吃痛，垂下视线看到他毛绒绒的发顶，在已经昏暗的天色里更显得色情。  
“昌——”  
郑允浩话出口才惊觉自己喊错了称呼。沈昌珉用力一顶，抬起视线与他泛着水光的眼睛对视。他隐约看到男人通红的眼角，于是抓着他大腿的双手下意识地更用了些力气。  
他是我的。  
“叫我的名字就好。”他说，像是在发号施令。  
郑允浩抿唇，突兀地沉默下来。空旷的房间里一时间只有肉体的碰撞和黏腻的水声。男人的后穴已经能够接纳沈昌珉的性器，他甚至能感觉到前列腺被蹭过时泛起的酸胀快感。他皱起眉适应这种陌生又奇异的感觉，无人抚慰的性器也高高翘起，偶尔蹭在青年未脱下的衣服上，因为摩擦而得到火花般短暂又闪耀的刺激。  
他最后因为青年抚弄他欲望的动作而急促喘息，模模糊糊地从嗓子中挤出那个在梦里叫过千百次的名字。  
“昌珉，你轻一些。”

暮色扑过来的时候沈昌珉干脆回绝了佣人在门外提醒用餐的要求。  
郑允浩因为第三者的声音而忍不住轻颤。他用手背掩住嘴，却很快被沈昌珉强硬地将手腕按在桌上。  
“我喜欢听你的声音，很好听。”  
郑允浩身上出了一层薄汗，触手滑腻。沈昌珉细细摩挲他的身体，触碰到腰侧时男人敏感的抖动让他禁不住翘起嘴角：“你很敏感。”  
“别说了。”郑允浩下意识地缩紧后穴，却只让侵犯更变本加厉。正在和自己喜欢的人做爱这件事让他无法抑制地兴奋起来，即使是称得上被强奸的窘迫状况也好。  
快感层层地涌上来，他像漂浮在暴风雨中，被海浪击碎了神智，只能抓紧沈昌珉的衣袖，指尖都泛起白色。  
“昌珉……”他低喘，尾音因为顶弄变了音调。听出他快要高潮，沈昌珉粗暴地握住郑允浩濒临高潮的性器，开始肆无忌惮地在他体内冲撞：“我知道你想离开这里，管家在拿到学位之后就可以解除契约——我都听说了，可是郑允浩，我不允许你去学院，也不允许你离开。”  
沈昌珉说着，几乎要气急败坏了。他像个得不到心爱玩具的任性男孩，宁愿把他打碎让所有人都无法拥有。他嫉妒，他也贪婪，他知道郑允浩有能力拥有更多，可他不允许。  
他正在占有他，并且为这占有而心满意足。郑允浩的后穴紧紧包裹着他的欲望，快感几乎要冲昏了头脑。  
最后射精时沈昌珉才松开一直禁锢着郑允浩性器的手。几乎是同时，男人的精液就溅在他手心。他喘了口气，凑上去亲吻郑允浩的脸侧，才发觉他脸上蔓延的湿气。昏暗中他看不清他脸上的表情，一时间竟然觉得慌张。  
“允浩哥……”他喊，声音里甚至带上着恳求，“你不要走。我，我喜欢你，我想要你留下来。”  
郑允浩闭着眼睛小口喘息，张嘴时觉得嗓子痛得厉害：“我想先洗个澡，少爷该去吃晚饭了。”

-END-


End file.
